First Snow
by AlElizabeth
Summary: Pre-Series. Wee!Chester. Sam experiences his first snowfall. Dean gets the chance to forget about the loss of his mother for a little while and just be a kid again.


Dean peered out the large bay window in the Guenthers' living room, chin resting on his fist as he watched snowflakes begin to drift down from the cloudy sky.

Sammy sat on the floor at his brother's feet, burbling to himself and staring up at his sibling.

Kate Guenther peered into the room and frowned. Stepping into the room, she addressed the four-year old.

"I'm sure your Dad will be back soon, Dean," she said, thinking that the boy was upset that John had left him and his brother alone with people who were practically strangers.

Unable to return to their ruined house after the fire, John had been invited to stay at the home of Kate and Mike Guenther. John and Mike were owners of a small garage in town and had worked with one another for many years.

The four-year old didn't even look over at Kate as she spoke. He simply sighed and continued to stare out the window.

The woman frowned; she didn't know what to do. She and Mike had no children of their own and didn't really know how to relate to them.

Approaching the boys, Kate bent down and picked up Sammy, who cuddled against her and she sat down on the ledge in front of the window beside Dean.

For a long time, there was no conversation. Kate watched Dean watching the snow falling, trying to think of a way to break through his shell.

Sammy seemed to notice the precipitation outside and held his chubby hands out towards the window, burbling happily.

Kate glanced down, an idea suddenly coming to her.

"Dean, this is Sam's first snowfall, isn't it?"

The four-year old nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Well," Kate continued, "I think he wants to see the snow."

Dean turned his head to look at his brother as the seven-month old continued to burble and open and close his hands as though trying to catch the snowflakes.

For a moment the boy said nothing- his mouth turned down, his green eyes sad- before he smiled and reached out to hold one of his sibling's tiny hands in his.

"You wanna go outside and see the snow, Sammy?"

The baby squealed in delight and waved his free hand.

Kate smiled, "Why don't you go get your coat and boots on and I'll get Sammy dressed?"

Dean nodded and hopped off the ledge, running to the front foyer where his winter jacket, boots, mittens and hat were.

Lifting Sam, Kate followed Dean and helped the infant into his red one-piece snowsuit, boots, toque and mittens. After the younger Winchester was dressed, the woman helped Dean do the zipper on his jacket before pulling on her own coat and boots.

"Ready?" she asked as she pulled a pair of earmuffs on.

Dean nodded excitedly, "Yeah!"

Kate smiled and picked Sam up.

Stepping outside, they saw that there was only a light covering of snow on the ground; blades of grass still poking out from beneath the thin blanket of snow while even more of the white stuff continued to fall from the sky.

Dean ran into the yard and fell onto his back, moving his arms and legs. Jumping up, the four-year old turned around to appraise the 'snow angel' he had made.

"Look Kate!" he cried and pointed at the markings in the snow.

"That's awesome, Dean," the woman encouraged and Dean fell down again, making a second snow angel.

Sammy gurgled and wiggled in Kate's arms, flapping his arms as snowflakes landed on his cheeks and nose like cold kisses.

"I think your brother likes it out here," Kate told Dean and the four-year old ran over to them, panting.

"Look Sammy," the boy instructed and tilted his head up towards the sky, tongue sticking out to catch the flakes in his mouth.

Chuckling, Kate copied Dean, snowflakes landing on her face and in her mouth, bringing back memories of her own childhood.

Sammy, watching Dean and Kate curiously, laughed and flapped his arms in excitement, his hazel eyes sparkling with glee.

"I wanna make a snowman!" the four-year old announced and gathered a handful of snow, trying to shape it into a big enough ball.

Kate smiled as she watched the boy and felt tears in her eyes. She may not have known the family all that well but it warmed her heart to see both children- and Dean especially- forgetting about their grief for a short time and having fun.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Reviews are love! Please leave a message.**


End file.
